From the Unknown Regions
by Namikaze 2330
Summary: From the Unknown Regions, a new threat will emerge and so will new allies, but will it be enough to stop the fall of the Republic and the Jedi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

 **Please remember to review**

"So we are all clear on the plan?" Anakin asked Ahsoka and Rex as they finished their briefing.

"No questions from me master sounds like a simple clean up of Corusant's underworld." Ahsoka replied.

"Same here General." Rex replied.

The Jedi usually left the management of Corusant's crime districts to the police but recently there had been fears that the separatist could sneak into the capitol using the crime districts. So in response the senate had sent the Jedi to clean up the crime districts.

"Well good hunting you two." Anakin said indicating the end of the briefing.

 **A few hours later district 337:**

"We captured the enemies' storage building." A clone reported to Ahsoka.

"Good let Master Skywalker know that we captured the Separatist smuggling depot." Ahsoka responded as she approached the know captured building.

"What have we found Rex?" Ahsoka asked as she approached Captain Rex.

"We found the weapons and explosives that our intelligence suggested was here." Rex responded.

"Good report that to the masters." Ahsoka respond as an explosion ripped through the storage building.

"Units report what was that?" Rex asked as he and Ahsoka took cover behind the box.

"No idea sir that explosion occurred in an area where no units where present." A sergeant responded over the radio.

Ahsoka looked at the building and observed the growing fire as Rex called the men back. Suddenly she saw a lone tall figure race out from the back at unimaginable speeds. Ahsoka quickly ran after the figure.

"Stop!" Ahsoka yelled but suddenly she felt a disturbance in the force as she used the force to cause a pile of pipes to fall in front of the figure blocking its path.

"Surrender, you have nowhere to run." Ahsoka said as she drew and ignited her lightsabers.

"I suggest you put that away young Jedi I don't want to hurt you." The hooded stranger said in a dark voice as the figure turned to face her drawing and igniting a purple lightsabers and taking a stance that Ahsoka was unfamiliar with.The lightsaber the figure used was a version of an ancient Jedi lightsaber that had two vents out of either side. This lightsaber was obviously designed to be used predominantly with both hands.

"Are you a Sith or Dark Jedi?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at the lightsaber in surprise. At this the figure laughed.

"You Jedi always think everything is so black and white and that will lead to your destruction if you're not careful." The figure responded.

"What makes you think you know better than us we have masters that have dedicated their whole life to one side of the force?" Ahsoka said in defense.

"It is that type of arrogance about the force that could cost the Jedi everything if you do not change." The figure responded.

"Enough of this your trying to seduce me to the Dark side." Ahsoka concluded as she advanced on the figure. Before Ahsoka could react she suddenly fell under a relentless assault of slashes beating her back. Ahsoka had never felt such an aggressive form of lightsaber combat even when she sparred her master and dueled Ventress this was on a whole other level of assault.

Ahsoka quickly fell back defending with everything she had but even as she fell back the figure would not give her an inch to breath. Ahsoka felt herself lose her grip on her lightsaber and fall to the ground under the continuous barrage. Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable but it never came. She opened them to see the figure scamper up the wall and onto the rooftop.

"Sir are you all right?" Captain rex asked as he ran up to her with a squad of clones.

"I'm fine Rex tell the other master that we have found someone that might know what the separatist are doing." Ahsoka responded.

"I let them know as soon as I saw you chase that tall figure Master Windu is in pursuit." Rex responded.

"Great job Rex take the information from the warehouse to skyguy I'll continue the pursuit." Ahsoka said as she force jumped up onto the roof.

As Ahsoka landed on the roof she spotted the tall figure moving at an insane speed across the rooftops. As she was about to shout out a clone transport appeared right in front of the figure causing the figure to turn to look for a new route when suddenly more clone transports arrived cutting the figure off from any possible escape. The figure drew his lightsaber and prepared himself for a fight. Suddenly the transport in front of him opened up and Master Windu walked out with his lightsaber drawn.

"Surrender now there is no escape for you." Windu said as he approached the figure.

"Do I have your word that I will not be harmed?" The figure asked.

"Since you have not harmed any of our men you have my word that you will not be harmed." Windu responded.

The figure deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards master Windu extending his lightsaber out to the Jedi Master.

"I can trust you to hold onto this for me." The figure said as he handed the lightsabers to Windu who took them and put them in his belt.

A clone walked up next to Windu carrying a pair of restraints. Windu took the restraints then motioned for the figure to lift his hands. The figure complied and Master Windu attached the restraints. He then motioned for the figure and Ahsoka to follow him. As they boarded Master Windu's transport he motioned the few clones that had been on his transport to board another transport.

"Take us to the Jedi Temple." Master Windu told the pilot.

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked Ahsoka who looked at him puzzled.

"Yes I am fine thank you." Ahsoka responded before asking her own question. "Why did you leave me alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"You aren't my enemy so I had no reason to kill you." The figure responded.

"Well this cloak won't be doing me any good." The figure unclipped the cloak and let it drop off his shoulders.

The figure had a thin yet muscular build his face was quite handsome with his sharp angular features he had dark blue eyes that where almost like sapphires he had thick red hair that was medium length. Ahsoka sat there looking at the young man surprised she thought she had been fighting someone that was significantly older, but this young man looked only about two years older than her.

"What is your name?" Windu asked.

"Alaran." The figure answered.

"Well Alaran why where you running from the explosion?" Master Windu asked.

"I was following a lead I had that the Sith empire where beginning to make a move on the Republic unfortunately I wasn't able to check because that explosion took out the data logs." Alaran answered.

"Well I don't know what Sith empire your talking about all we have is the Separatist." Ahsoka responded as Alaran chuckled quietly.

"You Jedi are being blinded by the Sith whom I believe is behind your current Civil War." Alaran responded.

"How do you know this?" Master Windu asked wondering how this boy that did not have the years of focus on the force that he and the other masters had could possibly tell that.

"Well considering that your clone army came out of nowhere to combat the Separatist I'm willing to bet that this Sith is controlling both sides of the conflict by being tied in heavily to the Republic government and using Dooku to control the Separatists. I also believe that who ever gained the most from the war on Naboo all those years ago probably is or knows who the Sith Lord is especially with the appearance of Darth Maul during the Invasion of Naboo." Alaran responded.

"That information you speak of is classified how could you possibly know all of that." Windu responded glaring menacingly at Alaran.

"I hacked your precious Jedi archives and from their hacked my way into the restricted section of your archives." Alaren responded.

Master Windu stood their thinking for a minute. "Based on your investigation who do you think the Sith Lord is?" Windu asked.

"I honestly can not say for certain but I know that the whoever it is must be a high ranking member of the senate." Alaran responded.

"You must be mistaken senators operate in such close proximity to the council that surely if any of them was a Sith Lord they would notice." Ahsoka stated.

"You must realize that the Dark Side is powerful enough to conceal somebody being force sensitive even if that person is a Jedi Master and if I'm correct this Sith Lord could be one of the strongest Sith ever which would make it easier for him or her to conceal his power." Alaran responded.

"I will bring this information to the council and we will decide what to do. How would you know that it is possible for a Dark Side user to conceal himself in such a way?" Windu asked puzzled as to how this teenager had such a strong understanding of the Dark Side.

"That is rather simple, I myself did it to conceal my presence, but I am not nearly as strong in the Dark Side of the force as this Sith Lord which is why I was caught by you Ahsoka when I was trying to run away." Alaran responded.

"So are you Jedi or Sith?" Master Windu asked.

"You of all people Master Windu should know that it is not as black and white as that. I may touch the Dark Side, but I do not fall to it." Alaran explained.

"I can understand that but the rest of the council will want to meet you and decide your fate for themselves." Windu responded.

"I understand. It's not easy to accept someone that is the very exception to what you are led to believe. I just hope that I am not deemed a threat there is still much I must do to prepare the Republic for the threat that is coming." Alaran responded gripping a necklace around his neck.

"What is this threat?" Master Windu asked.

"I can not tell you yet it is not the right time, but rest assured Master Windu I will tell you soon, very soon." Alaran responded as the transport finally landed at the temple.

"Ok I will report your information to the council. Ahsoka would you please take our friend here down to the medical bay Master Shaak Ti will be down after the meeting to give Alaran a thorough physical and emotional evaluation. Oh and Ahsoka it would be best if you did not mention this conversation to your master." Master Windu responded Ahsoka nodded in understanding, Alaran looked less than thrilled about the evaluation, but kept quiet and walked off with Ahsoka trailing behind.

As they walked towards the medical bay Alaran and Ahsoka where completely silent and did not hardly look at each other.

"Ahsoka!" Someone yelled from behind and both Alaran and Ahsoka turned to see Anakin Skywalker approaching.

"Ahsoka Rex told me what happened are you ok." Anakin asked slightly panicked as he came to a stop in front of Ahsoka.

"Yes I am fine Master." Ahsoka said as Anakin looked behind her to see Alaran.

"And who might this be?" Anakin as he stepped around Ahsoka to get a better look at Alaran.

"This is Alaran the person that disarmed me, but no harm came of it and he wasn't trying to hurt me." Ahsoka explained hoping to keep her master from doing anything rash then watched as Anakin walked up to Alaran and extended his hand which Alaran took.

"I must thank you for not harming my padawan and for turning yourself in relatively peacefully. Perhaps you could join Ahsoka and I for sparring sometime." Anakin stated while shaking Alaran's hand.

"I would like that you two could help me with my Form Five lightsaber combat that is why I knew that I couldn't use it against Ahsoka and risk getting into a slug fest with her." Alaran responded.

"We should really head to the medical bay, but you could join us if you want to Master." Ahsoka stated.

"I would like that." Anakin stated as they continued on to the medical bay.

"So what lightsaber forms have you mastered?" Anakin asked Alaren as they arrived in the room that the where to wait for Master Ti in.

"I have mastered forms one and four. I am still working on mastering forms five and seven." Alaran responded. This peeked both Ahsoka's and Anakin's interest.

"I know of only one Jedi who practices form seven and that would be Master Windu." Anakin responded which puzzled Ahsoka who had never heard of form seven.

"Master why have I never heard of form seven?" Ahsoka asked only to be answered by Alaran.

"Form seven is feared by the order and for good reason. It is by far the most aggressive form even more aggressive than Ataru or form four as it is often known. It also requires the user to use their feelings risking them falling to the Dark side making its original form Juyo almost entirely a Sith art. That is until Master Windu created Vaapad but even he is the only Jedi that uses it that hasn't fallen to the Dark side." Alaran responded leading to Anakin staring at him.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Anakin stated nodding to Ahsoka to confirm that everything that Alaran had said was true.

"So why do you use such aggressive forms of lightsaber combat?" Ahsoka asked.

"The reason for my aggressiveness when it comes to lightsaber combat comes from being trained from a very young age that I will die on a battlefield and that all that is expected of me is to take as many Sith with me as possible, but to bring that more in detail. You will have to wait until the proper moment." Alaran responded as the door opened and Master Shaak Ti walked into the room.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano thank you for keeping an eye on our guest you may go now." Master Shaak Ti said as she stepped aside to allow Anakin and Ahsoka through as Ahsoka walked passed he felt Master Ti's aura shift to of pride and depression this puzzled Alaran so much that he didn't realize Master Ti was talking to him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Alaran asked.

"I asked how are you feeling?" Master Ti responded as she began to gather some supplies.

"As well as usual I guess." Alaran answered causing Master Ti to give him a serious look.

"Well if you're not going to be honest with me then I guess I'll have to give you a full examination. Know would you please take of your shirt." Master Ti responded at this Alaran tensed up Master Ti sensed Alaran's fear.

Alaran took off his shirt as Master Ti turned around to finish gathering her supplies. When she turned back around though she was shocked at what she saw. Alaran had taken off his shirt to reveal numerous scars on his body some looked like surgical scars but others looked they had been done as some form of torture. At seeing her reaction Alaran seemed to become more fearful, but Master Ti sensing this stepped closer to Alaran.

"Alaran look at me there is nothing to be afraid of I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to try and see what I can do about the scars." Master Ti said as she put a hand on Alaran's shoulder.

"Please don't do anything to them." Alaran stated quietly.

"Why would you want to keep them?" Master Ti asked.

"Because they serve as a reminder of my friends and a debt that I must repay for them." Alaran stated.

"Ok I won't get rid of the scars, but at least let me try to do something about the pain." Master Ti responded as she motioned for Alaran to lay down.

Alaran laid down as Master Ti came over and began to use the force to determine the state of Alaran's body.

She found that all of his major organs had been replaced with enhanced versions even his heart had been enhanced. She also found that his skeletal structure and muscle structure had been changed to make his body more durable and faster. Finally, she found traces of chemicals that where used to help stimulate his growth which explained why he was already six foot five at the age of sixteen.

"Why would you allow this to be done to your body?" Master Ti asked.

"To become the one of the weapons my people needed to survive the Sith." Alaran responded.

"What about these other scars what are they from?" Master Ti asked gesturing towards the torture scars.

"The Sith captured and tortured me trying to turn me to the Dark side." Alaran responded.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but after I have finished healing you I have to take you to the council." Master Ti as her hands began to glow with the force as she attempted to heal the scars so that they are not painful.

 **A/N: Ok so to explain the story of this fanfiction some Alaran comes from a world beyond the outer rim and is part of an Empire that fights against the Sith Empire this Sith Empire has been waiting for over a thousand year it is a part of the Sith that did not accept the rule of two. Know to explain Alaran is not as strong in the force when compared to most Jedi, but is more powerful than most of the other force sensitive's in the Empire he comes from. Also to compensate for the loss of knowledge in the force due to separation from the rest of the universe the Empire Alaran comes uses both physical and genetic modification to compensate for the lack of the force power and knowledge. Think of the the Spartan program from the Halo series I hope the helps explain why Alaran is not a Mary Sue.**


End file.
